Déjà Vu: Uma Fábula Contada
by Bruh M
Summary: Ele era um guerreiro, mas desertou do campo de batalha e foi expulso pela família. Ela, uma raposa vermelha. [AU] [DG]


"_O homem nunca encontrou uma definição para a palavra liberdade" __**Abrahan Lincoln**_

**Déjà Vu – Uma Fábula Contada**

_por Bruh Malfoy_

_- A história que vou contar para vocês hoje, crianças, aconteceu há milhares de anos atrás._

_- Há quanto tempo é _'milhares de anos atrás'_, vovô?_

_- Eu digo: há séculos e eras passadas, meu pequeno. Aonde, naquele tempo, não existia carros e avenidas congestionadas. Os mais pobres andavam a cavalos e os nobres voavam em animais alados e sagrados. As planícies eram cobertas de grama, onde os seus animais pastavam e alimentavam as aldeias. As montanhas eram tão altas, mas tão altas que mesmo no verão, o topo era coberto de gelo._

_- Isso tudo já existiu? Aconteceu de verdade?_

_- Oh, sim… já aconteceu…_

**.O.**

Era o ano de 673. A pequena aldeia de Hogsmeade encontrava-se encurralada. Uma tribo inimiga de milhares de guerreiros lutava pelo poder de suas terras e controle total da sociedade. Seu líder, Lord Voldemort, um homem vil e inescrupuloso, não media esforços para destruir tudo e todos por que cruzavam o seu caminho glorioso.

O líder de Hogsmeade, porém, também era um homem cruel e, por fama de antigas gerações passadas, conhecido principalmente pelo seu poder intimidante e astúcia. Ele jamais permitiria que sua aldeia fosse tomada e por ventura, seu nome ridicularizado por outras aldeias vizinhas.

Diante disso, ele recrutara todos os homens de sua aldeia. O melhor exército que suas terras poderiam gerar. Homens que pudessem empunhar facas e adagas e saberiam como usar uma lança afiada, aqueles com boa mira em arco e flecha e ótimos cavaleiros também.

E foram para a batalha, ao comando de seu filho: Draco Malfoy.

**.O.**

O castelo de Hogwarts, muitíssimo cobiçado pelo inimigo, fora o local escolhido para a batalha final.

A floresta logo à frente, abafava os brados e gritos de guerra. Homens feridos de ambos os lados, disputavam corpo a corpo a vitória de seu líder.

No campo central, onde a batalha era mais acirrada, um perigoso incêndio destruía as catapultas dos inimigos e bolas de material inflamável eram lançadas incendiadas para tentar o domínio do castelo, protegidos pelos guerreiros de Hogsmeade.

Uma imagem de caos. Destruição.

Draco desceu de seu hipogrifo de estimação, pousando na torre de Astronomia do castelo semi-destruído. Dali, ele tinha uma boa visão da batalha, de um modo geral. Seus olhos grises captaram a destruição logo abaixo no solo. Um gosto amargo surgiu em sua garganta, descendo pelo seu corpo em calafrio, afundando de vez na boca do estomago.

Ele estava com medo.

Fora criado para isso, ele tentava se contradizer. Crescera em meio ao campo de batalha, brandindo espadas e aprendendo arco e flecha. Ele era o melhor de toda a aldeia, todos sabiam e não negavam isso. Ele enfim percebera, o quão errado estava.

O quão covarde ele era. Mas agora era tarde demais.

Na torre de Astronomia, o azul do céu acima dele, o vermelho do fogo e sangue e morte, abaixo de si, ele tomou uma decisão. Draco não podia continuar. As pessoas lutavam por um bem maior. E Draco não conseguia enxergar qual era o melhor para ele. Ele decepcionaria o seu pai, ele tinha certeza. Fora mandado para a guerra para voltar como um herói e ter enfim, todo o seu talento e glória reconhecidos… por ser o melhor de todos.

Mas ele não podia. Ele não era.

As pessoas estavam morrendo ao seu redor. Inimigos ou não. Guerreiros, arqueiros, cavaleiros e… líderes. Draco não era um líder e não sabia comandar e enxergar as perspectivas de luta no campo de batalha.

"O homem nunca encontrou uma definição para a palavra liberdade". Draco ouvira isso uma vez há muito tempo atrás, nunca mais havia esquecido e olhando para o violento ataque na torre de Astronomia, ele tomava consciência disso.

Liberdade? O que consistia essa palavra? Será que todos esses combatentes saberiam lhe responder? Lutar e morrer por algo maior o faria se sentir livre? Teria ele, Draco Malfoy, a liberdade com sua consciência de acordar todas as manhãs sabendo que durante uma batalha, ele seria o responsável pela morte de tantos outros guerreiros? Era isso a definição de liberdade?

E se ele fosse embora dali… ele também se sentiria livre, sabendo o quanto fora covarde e fraquejara diante de um… o que mesmo?

Para que ele lutava? Porque matar… para que morrer?

Será que Asafugaz ao lado dele sentia-se livre? Poder voar e sentir o vento contra seu corpo era uma forma de se remediar? Ou uma forma de punição? Contra tudo o que fizera quanto a tudo o que poderia um dia fazer?

Liberdade: o que era isso?

Hogsmeade estava sucumbindo aos seus olhos e não iria se recuperar. E tudo era a sua culpa: o fracasso de um líder. Montou em Asafugaz e alçou vôo para longe dali.

Ele iria desertar.

**.O.**

_- Ele fugiu? Que cara covarde esse Draco, hein?_

_- Covarde nada… ele foi esperto, isso sim! Eu teria feito a mesma coisa! Onde já se viu: o exército dele estava perdendo, ele iria ficar e ser morto também?_

_- Continue a história, vovô. O que aconteceu com ele?_

**.O.**

A neve caia em seus ombros como uma punição. O vento castigava seu rosto fazendo-o congelar sobre o dorso de Asafugaz que voava a uma alta altitude, muito longe do solo.

Ele viajara a noite toda, não havia um lugar para onde ir. Havia amanhecido, mas Draco queria adiar ao máximo a sua volta para a aldeia e encarar a fúria de seu pai. Ver a decepção, o descontentamento, a ira.

Draco sabia o que o seu pai pensava sobre ele. Ele sabia que se voltasse para lá iria ouvir, todas as verdades, nuas e cruas, despejadas sobre si com tanto afinco. Porém, era inevitável: Draco havia fugido de sua responsabilidade perante o pai e o lugar em que nascera, abandonando seu destino porque tivera medo de liderar. Ele tinha que retornar e encarar seu pai. Dirigindo as rédeas um pouco para a direita, conduziu Asafugaz para retornar à aldeia, sendo obedientemente atendido.

**.O.**

_- Ele levou uma bronca, vovô?_

_- Ficou de castigo, então?_

_- Levou uma bronca, ficou de castigo e sem jogar videogame por um mês?_

_- Não me diga que bateram nele?_

_- Ah, não! – gemeram todas elas – Apanhar é jogo sujo!_

_- Não gosto do pai do Draco! – sentenciou uma._

_- Apoiado! Apoiado!_

_- Crianças, será que eu posso continuar a história?_

_- Sim, vovô! Conte mais!_

**.O.**

- Porque só você voltou com vida? – disse o pai de Draco, saindo de sua cabana, quando o filho acabara de pousar. Draco percebera que ele estava a par do acontecido, e estava realmente furioso. – Você trouxe a desgraça para nossa família! Não sabe que um guerreiro de Hogsmeade jamais deserta?

- Pai, eu…

– Cale a boca! Você sempre foi uma vergonha! Tem idéia do que é para mim, ter um filho como você? Você é fraco! Finge tentando convencer a si próprio como é um bom guerreiro, mas isso é mentira! Não minta para seu pai, Draco!

- A batalha já estava perdida… não havia meios de…

- Para um habitante de Hogsmeade, só existe a vitória ou a morte: não existe deserção! Eu não tenho um filho egoísta e covarde a ponto de abandonar uma batalha! Suma imediatamente da minha frente, garoto!

**.O.**

Passaram-se quinze dias desde que sua família o expulsara de Hogsmeade. Munido de uma capa de viagem, uma espada e seu inseparável hipogrifo, ele andara por terras ermas e voara por florestas selvagens, tentando esquecer de tudo o que acontecera desde então. O motivo de ele estar sozinho e sem um lugar para onde voltar.

Bom, foi melhor assim, ele tentava se convencer. Era um filho vergonhoso que nunca atingira as expectativas do pai.

Draco, enfim, era um homem livre de obrigações. Draco era um homem preso em seus próprios medos.

Ele enfim chegara, em Ottery St. Catchpole.

Era apenas mais uma cidade, dentre tantas outras que ele visitara; com suas crianças a correr pelos gramados e homens a sair para mais um dia de caça. Não existe nada que o faça prosseguir.

Asafugaz está inquieto, alguma coisa o perturba e Draco se vê obrigado a pousar em uma clareira na floresta da aldeia.

E então ele a vê.

Ao pé de uma pequena macieira na margem da estrada, uma raposa está caída, machucada. Sua respiração é agitada e superficial e Draco aproxima-se dela, observando-a melhor.

Draco aprendera que raposas vermelhas eram amaldiçoadas e, por isso, deveriam ser mortas assim que avistadas. No entanto, Draco jurara para si mesmo que nunca mais iria matar nenhum ser vivo.

A raposa era bonita, apesar de estar ferida. Seu pêlo tão vermelho aparentava maciez ao toque e seu focinho era tão comprido como muitas raças selvagens que ele conhecera. Porém, era apenas um filhote. Uma raposa quase adulta, mas ainda muito jovem. Deveria ser por isso que estava tão dócil e não se assustou tanto com a sua aproximação.

- Ela caiu em uma armadilha, Asafugaz! Algum caçador armou uma emboscada e tanto!

Na guerra em Hogsmeade, com tantos feridos e mortos ao perder do alcance dos olhos, ele não tinha coragem de ver alguém morrer ou ser morto. Covardia ou fraqueza talvez, como seu pai havia lhe dito inúmeras vezes, mas não fora seu patriarca que vira tantas pessoas perderem a vida.

Draco desembainhou a espada e libertou a pequena raposa da armadilha. Liberdade.

Assim como ele.

- Tenha cuidado! Não caia mais em armadilhas! – ele gritou para o animal que corria para a montanha, sumindo de vista.

- Espero que ela encontre o caminho de casa, não é mesmo, Asafugaz?

**.O.**

_- Eu gosto desse Asa… Afa… Aga-alguma-coisa!_

_- É, ele é maneiro! Como ele é, vovô?_

_- Asafugaz é um animal incrível: ele tem a cabeça e as patas dianteiras em forma de águia, e o rabo e os flancos de cavalo. Não é um animal feroz, mas você tem que merecer o respeito dele. Para poder se aproximar, você tem que fazer uma reverência, e somente se o hipogrifo te responder igual, você estará seguro para se aproximar!_

_- Caraca, que sinistro!_

_- Gostei!_

_- Vovô, compra um desses pra mim?_

_- Oh, minha querida, eles não estão à venda! São animais mitológicos, lembra-se?_

**.O.**

O tempo então passou… e com ele chegou a primavera. Draco e Asafugaz passaram a viver nos arredores de Ottery St. Catchpole. A vegetação antes congelada mostrava-se tímida com o derreter do gelo, também como a mata perto da aldeia. Asafugaz, brincalhão como sempre, corria e pulava atrás das borboletas coloridas, fazendo o seu dono rir e esquecer de tudo o que perdera desde então.

Draco não conseguia, apesar de tentar, fazer com que sua vida seguisse em frente.

A liberdade que ele sempre buscou, hoje não era tão querida e almejada como antes. Conquistar o direito de ir e vir, para ele, não tinha o mesmo sentido de outrora.

Ser livre de suas obrigações e deveres como o maior e melhor guerreiro de Hogsmeade, enfim, tornara-se fútil. Para que provar o quanto era capaz, para enfim, em uma batalha decisiva, ele fraquejar e mostrar-se fraco?

Exilado do convívio de seus familiares, Draco enfim aprendera, de um jeito amargo, que toda a sua determinação estava direcionada para o lado errado.

Draco queria a liberdade, acima de todas as coisas do mundo, lutar para ser livre por algo que o motivasse; que o fizesse enxergar uma idealização.

Mas aí estava o problema: qual era o motivo de querer e lutar por sua liberdade?

Ela não existia.

- Asafugaz, você vai acabar com todas as borboletas do bosque! – Draco gritou para o animal, que o evitou deliberadamente. Batendo suas asas com força. O vento que produziu, assustou os pequenos insetos, formando uma nuvem colorida de tantas formas e variados espécimes. Asafugaz abriu o bico emitindo um grunhido seco e voltou a correr pela planície em volta, atrás de diversão.

- Você mais parece uma criança desse jeito, sabia disso?

- Olá, o que você está olhando?

- Ora, eu estava falando sozinho!

Draco respondeu por extinto e virou-se para trás a fim de olhar para a pessoa encapuzada, recém chegada da floresta, que acabara de falar com ele.

- Você é de Hogsmeade? Quando vi o seu hipogrifo, presumi isso… prazer, meu nome é Ginevra Weasley.

Ao falar o seu nome, ela retirou a capa que cobria seu rosto revelando um rosto bonito e sardento. Seus cabelos eram de um vermelho vivo e um ligeiro ar travesso e determinado brilhava nos olhos castanhos.

Uma mulher sozinha nessas montanhas, ele pensou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Fazia tanto tempo que não vira uma única pessoa que até estranhou, apesar de estar sempre perto de Asafugaz o tempo todo. Draco evitava deliberadamente o contato e convívio com outras pessoas. Draco sempre fora um alguém solitário e não era agora, de uma outra para outra, que iria forçar uma convivência com estranhos. Com desconhecidos. Porém, ser educado era parte de sua educação.

- Ah, eu me chamo Draco Malfoy, mas…

- Muito prazer, Draco Malfoy da cidade de Hogsmeade.

- Não. Eu não mais pertenço a Hogsmeade. Portanto, chame-me apenas de Draco Malfoy.

**.O.**

_- Quem é essa Weasley, vovô?_

_- Ela mora em St. Catchpole desde que nasceu. E acho também, que estava muito curiosa para saber quem era o rapaz que vivia nos arredores desde o inverno, não é?_

_- Mas o que ela estava fazendo na floresta?_

_- Ah, isso é só mais para frente, vamos continuar?_

**.O.**

Ginevra olhou para Draco surpreendida. Talvez porque ela tenha notado uma sombra passageira nos olhos cinza, quando dissera aquilo.

Ele não deveria ter baixado a cabeça ao dizer, pensou Draco tardiamente. Mas agora já estava feito. Em sua melhor posse arrogante, ele voltou a erguer a cabeça e desafiou o olhar da desconhecida impertinente, em tom claro que não admitiria ser retrucado. No entanto, como ele suspeitara desde o início, ela voltou a falar:

- De modo algum… você pode não ser mais de sua cidade natal, mas deve ser muito nobre por lutar por ela.

E sorriu de um jeito doce e alegria um pouco contida, que fez Draco meio inconsciente sorrir de volta.

"Será que ela sabe como me sinto?"

**.O.**

Os dias se passaram e a primavera floresceu. Coincidência do destino ou não, eles, Draco e Ginevra, passaram a se encontrar com freqüência ao pé da montanha da aldeia. Eram manhãs e tardes agradáveis que Draco passava ao lado dela, mesmo que não admitisse tal coisa em voz alta. Ela trazia comida e juntos, eles faziam pequenos lanches ao ar livre com um guloso hipogrifo tentando furtar alguma fruta.

Draco, acima de tudo, tentava manter-se distante. Ele nunca convivera assim com alguém de uma forma tão próxima. Durante tantos meses passados apenas com Asafugaz, Draco já estava acostumado com o silêncio e não-desconforto que o animal pudesse sentir com suas caretas pela manhã ou mau humor costumeiro.

Ginevra, ao contrário de sua personalidade rabugenta, gostava muito de falar. Sua vivacidade e alegria infantil de apenas ver o sol brilhar todos os dias; aquele sorriso que nunca deixava o seu rosto, para Draco, era um tanto desconcertante.

Ele aprendeu, então, através de pequenos e aparentemente detalhes banais, a conhecê-la melhor.

Ginevra só aparecia durantes os dias, até aí nada que lhe chamasse a atenção. Quando o sol começava a raiar, ela se despedia e caminhava para a aldeia com a promessa de voltar no dia seguinte. Porém, o que intrigava Draco, era que no dia seguinte, ela sempre aparecia como se tivesse acabado de sair da floresta. E não de St. Catchpole como era o esperado.

Ele também percebeu que ela se continha às vezes, ou talvez na maioria delas, quando Draco não respondia suas perguntas e aceitava seu silêncio como companhia. Mas, Draco ainda não conseguia entender o porquê de ela fazer isso. Será que ninguém de sua família se perguntava o que ela fazia todos os dias nas montanhas? Porque Ginevra se preocupava em lhe fazer companhia e rir e se divertir com Asafugaz, quando Draco deixava óbvio que não fazia questão de sua presença?

Ela era realmente muito estranha…

Draco não queria admitir, mas toda aquela situação diferente fazia-a ficar, mais adorável, encantadora. Ele também se pegou apreciando a presença marcante de Ginevra, mesmo com suas caras e bocas desagradáveis.

**.O.**

_- Alguém pode me dizer por que o Draco age assim?_

_- Porque ele é um tapado!_

_- Hehehe, lógico que não… você não percebe? Ele ainda está triste porque não tem uma ambição na vida, não é vovô?_

_- Isso mesmo! Draco ainda está preso no passado. O que aconteceu com a sua falta de coragem naquela guerra tão crucial em sua vida._

_- Ele sempre quis ser livre… mas agora está preso com a sua consciência?_

_- Exatamente._

_- Nossa, que confuso!_

_- E o que a Ginevra está tentando fazer? Alguém sabe me dizer?_

_- Ela está tentando ajudar o Draco?_

_- Muito bem. Continuando então…_

**.O.**

- Veja: morangos! – gritou Ginevra ao caminharem juntos pela margem de um riacho.

Ela correu pela trilha sendo acompanhada de perto por Asafugaz. Draco, assustado pelo grito e correria repentinos, ficou estático no chão tentando descobrir, sem sucesso, para onde aqueles dois haviam se escondido. Bufou irritado limitando-se a sentar na margem do riacho, observando sua correnteza. Qual não foi sua surpresa, quando momentos depois, seu animal de estimação saia de um arbusto com o bico todo manchado de vermelho.

- O que é isso, Asafugaz? Você caçou uma lebre?

Como em resposta, o animal apenas balançou a enorme cabeça de um lado a outro contente, batendo suas asas, fazendo respingar sangue em seu rosto. Enojado, Draco ergueu o braço em frente aos olhos para se proteger dos respingos e um novo farfalhar de folhas secas dispersou sua atenção. Asafugaz correu ao encontro de Ginevra, que acabara de sair pelo mesmo arbusto que o hipogrifo. Os braços carregados de vistosos morangos. Logo, a compreensão absteve-se de Draco, quando uma feliz Ginevra encheu a mão de morangos e jogou-as no ar, para que Asafugaz os pegasse ainda em movimento, manchando ainda mais o seu bico. Não de sangue, como ele supôs, mas de polpa de fruta vermelha.

- Você quer, Draco? – ela perguntou feliz.

Ela era tão espontânea que chegava a assustá-lo. Como alguém poderia demonstrar tanta felicidade no simples gesto de colher frutas silvestres? Sorrir e rir tanto, apenas assistindo Asafugaz correr em volta de si para arranjar mais comida. A diferença entre os dois era tão gritante que assustava ainda mais.

Draco era confuso e ela tão espontânea. Ele demonstrava frieza e Ginevra alegria. Ela se contentava com as pequenas coisas da vida. Draco vivia para o passado, recriminando-se pelo que fizera e esquecendo completamente de seguir em frente.

Ginevra era… livre!

E era uma liberdade da qual Draco não possuía. Não era lutar por uma causa maior ou morrer carregando um nome de herói. Será que Draco não poderia ser livre apenas olhando o céu lá no alto, colhendo morangos e brincando com Asafugaz? Isso não era ser… livre?

Liberdade de poder correr, de sorrir sem preocupação. Porque a vida tem ser vivida e aproveitada antes que ela acabe. Não era exatamente isso, o que todos diziam?

- Olhe isso, Draco! A primavera chegou mesmo! Veja quantos morangos eu consegui, e olhe que lá atrás tem inúmeros deles!

- É mesmo, Ginevra. Você conseguiu tirar o alimento dos pássaros, parabéns! – disse ele, sarcástico, evitando com cautela encarar a vivacidade do olhar da ruiva.

Voltou a sentar-se em frente à margem do riacho, retirando um pequeno livro de bolso, abrindo em uma página qualquer. Seus pensamentos divergiam-se entre o que acabara de descobrir e a algazarra logo atrás, das duas crianças que comiam e se lambuzavam de morangos. Esquecido totalmente da leitura, que, aliás, estava de ponta-cabeça.

- Como eu já contei para você – falou ela, sentando ao seu lado, um pouco mais tarde, ignorando magistralmente o seu mau humor – Eu nasci no inverno, portanto essa é minha primeira primavera.

- Como assim, a sua primeira primavera? – Draco estranhou. – Você não…

- No entanto, eu sempre ouvi meus antepassados falarem do espírito da Primavera.

Ginevra levantou-se do chão, com o restante dos morangos firmemente presos entre os braços e… rodopiou no ar! Draco esqueceu a resposta mal educada que daria a ela, por ter sido interrompido, porque lá se ia mais uma prova de sua espontaneidade. As perguntas sem respostas também ficaram em segundo plano, ao observar Ginevra.

- A Primavera é tão transparente!

- Você fala coisas sem sentido, Ginevra!

Draco olhou em seus olhos castanhos, esperando uma resposta. Porém, Ginevra não estava prestando muita atenção nas insinuações que ele fizera. Como em câmara lenta, a meio passo de mais um rodopio, Draco a viu perder o equilíbrio. No rosto, a expressão de susto e surpresa e seu corpo finalmente caiu na água. Os respingos molharam os pés de Draco, quando a água expirou para longe. Os morangos voaram para o alto e ele, por reflexo talvez, pulou no riacho e recuperou as frutas, antes que elas caíssem e se perdessem na correnteza.

Draco voltou-se para Ginevra, genuinamente preocupado caso ela tenha se machucado na queda, para ser brindado com uma expressão nada típica no rosto dela, de zanga. Molhada dos pés a cabeça, os joelhos submersos na água cristalina, ela fitou Draco com as sobracelhas ruivas que formavam um perfeito 'v' na testa.

- Você… - ele viu-se tentando explicar – Você teve tanto trabalho para colher esses morangos. Eu não poderia deixar que eles fossem embora…

E, Ginevra, para mais uma dose de espanto por parte de Draco, riu. Riu como nunca tinha rido antes. Sua risada era cristalina e divertida que contagiou Draco, de uma maneira tão desconcertante que sempre lhe atingia. Ele viu-se mais uma vez, pedindo-lhe desculpas:

- Desculpe… eu fui realmente um tolo em me preocupar com as frutas em vez de te socorrer…

Não havia o que se desculpar, ele percebeu. Eles se entendiam sem palavras.

**.O.**

_- Será que ainda têm daquela torta de morango?_

_- Oba! Eu também quero!_

_- Vamos vovô! Vamos logo, antes que acabe!_

_- Mas vocês não querem saber o que acontece depois?_

_- Sim, claro… depois da torta!_

**.O.**

- Hoje eu não posso ficar. Há uma pessoa na minha família que ficou doente, eu tenho que ficar por perto.

- Está bem!

Ginevra estava triste, Draco percebeu. Aquela expressão meio sofrida no rosto dela não saiu das lembranças de Draco por todo o dia.

Por conseqüência disso, ele também ficara deprimido. As investidas infundadas de Asafugaz que em vão tentava animá-lo, não ajudaram tampouco. No entanto, algo de novo aconteceu nesse meio tempo: Draco percebera então, que muito tempo havia se passado desde que se sentira desse jeito, infeliz. Desde que chegara a Ottery St. Catchpole e conhecera a misteriosa companheira das tardes de primavera, ele não ficara triste.

Parecia que séculos se passaram desde que chegara naquele inverno, expulso de sua casa e sem perspectiva de nada em sua vida. Draco ainda vivia no passado sim, ele sabia, mas há quanto tempo ele não parava para pensar sobre tudo o que vivera? Ginevra, sem que ele percebesse, fizera-o esquecer todas as más lembranças de sua vida.

E ele, Draco, não se preocupava em refletir sobre nada, quando Ginevra não lhe dava chances para isso. Afinal, ela estava todo o tempo presente!

Mas agora, Draco sentia a falta dela. E o silêncio, então chegou.

Um silêncio tão atípico que chegava a assustar. As folhas continuavam a farfalhar, os pássaros faziam seus ninhos e os filhotes cresciam. Como sempre foi e continuava sendo. Porém, a montanha silenciosa ainda continuava calada. A floresta, repleta de seus pequenos habitantes, ainda continha a sua dose de sombras. O riacho de peixes mudos. A brisa sem som. O silêncio. A quietude.

Draco sentia a falta da risada de Ginevra. E como sentia!

Eles já passaram tanto tempo juntos que ele nunca conseguiu dizer realmente, o que sentia. Até por que, somente na ausência dela, no silêncio ao seu redor, ele enfim pode notar o que Ginevra fizera por ele.

Como uma pequena lagartinha que nasce, come, cresce, faz o seu casulo e floresce como uma linda borboleta. Todo o processo de se formar em algo belo e incrivelmente singelo. Uma metamorfose lenta, cuidadosa e até perigosa, mas que precisa ser feita para a própria sobrevivência dela. Ginevra fizera Draco se transformar. Renascer. Fizera brotar dentro dele uma outra pessoa. Um ser preso em seu ideal de liberdade e que agora era… livre. Porque Draco não tinha mais nada que o prendia e ele podia voar…

Draco queria isso: ter a mesma liberdade selvagem de Ginevra.

Porém, o dia chegara ao fim, e outros viam e morriam sempre em silêncio constante. Ginevra não voltava a aparecer.

- Parece que hoje ela também não vem Asafugaz. A partir de amanhã, vamos procurá-la.

**.O.**

_- Para onde ela foi vovô?_

_- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa ruim?_

_- Não, nada disso. Vocês se lembram daquela raposa vermelha que Draco libertou assim que chegou a St. Catchpole?_

_- Aquela que caiu na armadilha?_

_- Exatamente. Agora que vocês lembraram, deixe-me continuar._

**.O.**

Era noite de Lua Cheia, o astro noturno iluminava parcamente a floresta e a montanha, logo à frente. Sete dias sem notícias de Ginevra. Draco começava a ficar preocupado.

Mas como? Sempre fora ela que o procurava. Draco não sabia onde ela morava, tampouco conhecia sua família. Ninguém nos arredores o conhecia e Draco sabia como um forasteiro poderia ser mal recebido em uma nova comunidade; desconhecido de ambos.

Mais uma vez, Draco teve que admitir o quanto Ginevra era estranha. Ela não era como a maioria das pessoas, apesar de que, ele próprio se recriminou por isso, não era a pessoa exata para contrariar algo fora do normal. Às vezes, Ginevra dizia coisas estranhas. Tinha uma curiosidade exagerada por tudo, até parecia uma criança na maioria das vezes. Ela não se preocupou que Draco fosse um exilado e sempre esteve ao lado dele, em busca de sua amizade.

Porque será? Draco sempre quis descobrir, mas nunca teve coragem de lhe perguntar nada.

"… Porque você não tem coragem?" – a voz de seu pai soou em sua mente. "Coragem é fundamental para um homem superar os obstáculos".

Sob a luz da Lua Cheia, perdido em seus próprios devaneios, Draco foi atraído pelo som assustado que Asafugaz criara. Suas patas riscavam o chão com fúria e grunhia raivoso em direção as árvores.

- O que houve Asafugaz?

Um vulto rubro, como se envolto em chamas, sobresaltou-se na noite clara, cortando a visão de Draco; ele sentiu a pele arder ao erguer o braço para se proteger de possíveis faíscas; o tecido da manga de sua capa rasgado em tiras. Ao lado de Asafugaz, desembainhou sua espada, há muito não utilizada, e então avistou o vulto vermelho.

- É uma raposa vermelha! Se eu não matá-la primeiro, poderá nos machucar!

Mas, como ele já sabia que não aconteceria, Draco não fez. Para sua total confusão, a raposa encarou-o desafiante, como se estivesse disposta a provocar o seu próximo passo. De grande porte, pêlo vermelho e dentes afiados, ela abriu a boca e… falou:

"_Eu sou a ancestral de Ginevra. Você é o humano de quem minha neta gosta?"_

- O quê? – Draco perguntou totalmente abismado.

"_Desista humano."_ – a raposa retornou a falar, caminhando de um lado a outro, os olhos fixos em Draco – _"Ginevra Weasley não é humana. Ela é a raposa vermelha que você salvou no inverno passado."_

Draco ficou estático. Arregalou os olhos, admirado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Sua mente não conseguia processar a idéia do que acabara de ouvir. Aquilo tudo era surreal demais.

Então fora por isso que ele a achava tão diferente dos demais que conhecera.

As raposas vermelhas eram amaldiçoadas, diferentes das outras de sua espécie. Tão temidas como as lendas sombrias, feitas com o intuito de assustar pequenas crianças. Diferente de histórias inventadas e ilusórias, aquele espírito a sua frente era tremendamente real. Eram seres da noite que só apareciam para matar. Talvez também, fosse por essa razão que Ginevra só aparecia durante o dia e sumia ao entardecer… sempre vinda no dia seguinte como se voltasse de dentro da floresta. Seus cabelos eram tão vermelhos quanto o espírito rubro de sua ancestral. Contudo…

O que fora tudo aquilo que Ginevra fizera-o enxergar sobre si mesmo? Seres malditos não eram capazes de nada tão puro quanto o que ela fizera para Draco!

Ele era uma pessoa livre e fora Ginevra que o fez, finalmente, ser assim! Enxergar e aceitar sua condição. Ela o ajudara, sem palavras tolas de conforto, sem ao menos demonstrar a intenção verdadeira; esteve ali, ao alcance de sua mão, sempre. E Draco, percebeu que gostava dela como nunca sentira por alguém antes, para se permitir acreditar no que ouvira.

Isso era mentira!

- Um momento. Que história é essa? Eu não creio que Ginevra não seja humana. Além diso… onde está escrito que devo desistir dela só porque não é humana?

Ao dizer isso, mais um tabu se desfez em suas ralas convicções. Draco gostava sim de Ginevra… gostava verdadeiramente.

A raposa brilhou sob a luz do luar e como talvez por sua condição amaldiçoada, sua alma começou a se transformar lentamente. Onde, em poucos instantes, estava uma raposa vermelha, havia uma velha anciã.

"_Seu insolente teimoso!"_ – ela voltou a dizer em voz tão fria quanto a que Draco costumava usar - _"Ginevra é um animal sobre forma humana. Existem regras no mundo, porque você não entende?"_

Regras. Uma palavra mais simplória para definir "prisão". E lá estava tudo de volta, mais uma vez. Ginevra conseguiu livrá-lo de um problema, de suas incertezas e a vida fazia com que ele permanecesse refugiado. Porém, agora era dessemelhante. Graças a Ginevra, ele conseguia enxergar os caminhos a sua frente. Era tudo tão claro, existia mais que uma opção a ser seguida: ir em frente ou continuar onde estava. A sua decisão já estava, facilmente tomada.

- Não, você está enganada. Eu sou mais do que a senhora pensa. Eu també gosto dela. Tenho orgulho de não desistir de Ginevra. Ela não é como eu sou. É exatamente isso o que tanto admiro nela: nós somos diferentes. Vá embora, raposa. Preciso encontrá-la agora. Não tenho tempo para você. Existem muitas coisas que tenho que contar para Ginevra.

**.O.**

_- Caraca, a Ginevra é uma raposa!_

_- O Draco quis a amizade dela mesmo assim?_

_- E se ela morder o pé do Draco quando ele estiver dormindo! Isso é perigoso!_

_- Oh, é mesmo. Não tinha pensado sobre isso… mas, vocês sabem me dizer por que ele resolveu assumir que gostava de Ginevra?_

_- Por que… por que… ela é legal, não é?_

_- Porque se não fosse por ela, o Draco ainda continuava chato e sozinho…_

_- O Draco conseguiu a liberdade que ele tanto queria!_

_- Só porque ela é uma raposa, não significa que ele tenha que se prender de novo… com medo do que possa acontecer…_

_- Sim, isso mesmo. Mas existe outra coisa, não é? Alguns de vocês notaram?_

_- A Ginevra não é livre. Ela é presa pela maldição, mas… mas…_

_- Mas mesmo assim, ela não é como o Draco, não é vovô? A Ginevra ria e brincava e era feliz!_

_- Mesmo sob a maldição da raposa vermelha._

_- Por isso que o Draco gosta tanto da Ginevra._

_- Ótimo, vocês entenderam… continuando!_

**.O.**

Porém o espírito da anciã permaneceu no mesmo lugar, não dando sinal que iria sair dali ou, como Draco desejava aceitar o que lhe foi dito.

"_Você não quer entender a verdade, não é? Mesmo que você consiga encontrá-la, pode imaginar como vai ser o futuro de vocês? Como ela vai ser feliz com você, sendo uma raposa? É preciso que você entenda que só existem obstáculos no futuro de vocês. Liberdade? O que é isso? Você não pode superar seus obstáculos com esse pensamento egoísta. Não eram essas as palavras de seu pai, Draco Malfoy de Hogsmeade?"_

Draco cerrou os punhos na tentativa de permanecer calmo. Ginevra não se importou em buscar sua amizade apesar de todos os problemas que a cercava. Ambos. Liberdade, liberdade, ora que coisa mais insignificante se comparada a tudo ao seu redor! Uma palavra tão simples e tão complexa, onde havia inúmeras razões e significados. Draco estava farto de tentar encontrar uma definição. Não era o momento de refletir, Draco tinha de agir.

Asafugaz aproximou-se dele, roçando o bico na barra de sua calça, puxando-o para longe dali. Ele olhou para o espírito da ancestral de Ginevra, raiva moldando as feições transparentes como fantasmas pelo luar.

Draco queria partir dali, mas algo além da expressão da anciã o detinha, ele não sabia dizer com perfeição qual seria a causa disto, mas Draco não poderia sair dali tão rapidamente. Ele encarou o espírito e esperou, ignorando os chamados mudos de Asafugaz.

"_Ela está no topo da montanha."_ – a anciã sussurrou finalmente.

Draco montou em Asafugaz e partiu para o alto. Angústia queimava em seu peito contra o vento da noite, ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

No ar sob as nuvens escuras, cada vez mais alto, Draco finalmente a viu. Deitada sob a relva, os braços apoiando a cabeça de cabelos ruivos, uma perna balançando com a brisa da noite, Ginevra observava o céu, alheia a tudo ao seu redor. Um sorriso divertido no rosto sardento.

- Olá Draco! Olá Asafugaz!

Os dois pousaram. Asafugaz matando a saudade cumprimentou-a com uma leve reverência, antes mesmo que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento. O sorriso dela aumentou um pouco mais, ao avistar Draco mais de perto.

- Senti sua falta! – ela disse.

- Porque sumiu? Não deveria ter se afastado por ser quem é. – ele fora incapaz de impedir-se – Sua ancestral apareceu para mim, eu já sei de tudo.

Ginevra olhou-o em silêncio. Apenas isso. E Draco se irritou. Ginevra era tão falante, tão estupidamente confiante, porque esse olhar agora, de uma hora para outra? Ele sabia que já a tinha perdoado. Não havia o que perdoar, para era mais exato, mas aquilo o irritou profundamente. Vendo-a ali em cima, tão tranqüila e serena, fez Draco chocar-se com a realidade de tudo o que ele fora no passado.

- Eu sinto muito Draco, não era minha intenção. Eu só quis ajudá-lo.

Draco também sabia disso. Há muito tempo. E ironia das ironias, ela mesma fez com que ele enxergasse esse fato. Draco queria tanto dizer isso para ela, que aceitava sua amizade como algo tão nobre e rico. Não importava quem ela era, Draco não conhecia mais esses fatos mundanos. Ele era livre, de todos os tabus e preconceitos que antes, reafirmava com tanta veemência.

Mas algo distraiu sua atenção. As moitas logo abaixo de onde Ginevra estava afastaram-se para revelar um caçador, que, com um arco nas mãos, atirou em Ginevra, certeiro.

**.O.**

_- Oh, e agora, chame a ambulância, vovô!_

_- Mande Asafugaz correr atrás do caçador!_

_- Dê um pé na bunda dele!_

_- Jogue ele para baixo da montanha!_

**.O.**

Ela tombou. O meio sorriso ainda presente nos lábios. Draco, com fúria, avistou o caçador, que triunfava convencido de uma boa caçada.

- O que você fez? É uma moça, não um animal! Corra até a aldeia, peça ajuda seu infeliz!

- Moça? Você está vendo alguma alucinação? É uma raposa vermelha. Amaldiçoada. Deve ser morta o quanto antes!

Draco olhou abismado para o desconhecido a sua frente. Sua promessa de nunca matar um ser vivo, vacilando perante a crueldade que acabara de presenciar. Para seu horror, ao virar-se em direção a Ginevra, não era mais a bela ruiva que estava caída ao chão. Uma raposa, a mesma que salvara, ele podia lembrar-se agora, estava deitada na relva verde.

Morta.

Draco arquejou. A respiração saindo ruidosamente perante o caos que se formava dentro de si. Asafugaz, de um jeito desastrado tentava inutilmente afastar a flecha que ferira Ginevra. Draco ajoelhou sob o próprio peso, trazendo a raposa para junto dele.

Tantas coisas a serem ditas, desperdiçadas por acusações, de sua parte, infundadas. Como agora ele poderia agradecer tudo o que Ginevra fora para ele, fizera e o salvara? Jogadas fora em um tiro de arco e flecha. Rápido, banal, dispensável.

E agora, Ginevra morta. Nos seus braços.

"_Você vê, Malfoy_?" – a anciã estava de volta, sua luz vermelha a iluminar o corpo de Ginevra._ "Tudo é muito vago. Sua liberdade e a maldição de minha neta, apenas os uniram. Apenas isso. Sua coragem em vir até aqui em cima, atraiu aquele caçador. E atraindo, por si só, o fim. Não era certo o que estavam fazendo. Não para minha neta. Aproximar-se de você, fez Ginevra acreditar que poderia ser igual a qualquer humano. Ajudá-lo também a ajudaria. Ela esteve errada o tempo todo."_

Não, Draco percebia também. Ginevra não estava errada. Ela fizera-o enxergar suas qualidades, aceitar seus defeitos. E Draco, mesmo que inconsciente, ajudara Ginevra a se libertar. Ajuda mútua. Bem vinda e aceita por ambos. Uma harmonia que Draco não teria com ninguém mais.

E seria eternamente grato por Ginevra. Por fazê-lo se sentir útil quanto a isso.

"_Ela não está morta."_

"O quê?"

"_É apenas uma despedida. O fim de uma vida. Nós, raposas vermelhas, renascemos no inverno de cada estação. Não era uma raposa aquela que você salvara na antiga estação? Um filhote? Ela voltará. Mais cedo ou mais tarde"_

"Porque está me dizendo isso? Não é o seu desejo que me afaste dela? Dizendo isso, sabe perfeitamente bem que irei atrás de Ginevra quando o próximo inverno começar! Qual a sua intenção?"

O espírito apenas sorriu e antes de desaparecer na luz da Lua Cheia, disse:

"_Não nos tente entender. É apenas uma despedida."_

**.O.**

_- Fim!_

_- Hã? Como assim? Fala sério!_

_- Fim? Mas o Draco encontrou a Ginevra de novo?_

_- Não sei dizer. Eu gosto de acreditar que sim. Na verdade, essa história não tem um fim._

_- Por quê?_

_- A lenda da vida eterna. Raposas vermelhas nascem e morrem, sempre voltando para a terra na estação mais fria do ano. Por mais que Ginevra tenha voltado, e Draco encontrado ela, isso não acabaria por aí._

_- Não tô entendendo!_

_- É meio complicado de se entender, meu pequeno. Tente entender de um lado mais prático: quando você tiver a minha idade, e tantas crianças a sua frente, como eu tenho agora, junte todas elas e conte essa história que acabei de lhes contar._

_- Porque pode ser divertido?_

_- Sim, também. Mas lembre-se da vida eterna. Se você contar essa história para outras crianças, e as mesmas crianças crescerem e passarem-na adiante, a Ginevra vai sempre voltar a viver, e o Draco voltar a encontrá-la._

_- Oh, acho que entendi. Porque assim a história nunca morre e a vida continua._

_- Isso mesmo._

_- Eu gostei da história vovô!_

_- Como se chama?_

_- Déjà Vu: Uma Fábula Contada._

**.O.**

**Agora sim: o fim!**


End file.
